The Twins Of Peliney
by DekuSylveon91
Summary: Peliney was the goddess who made the world.Chaos was her shadow,and she was hidden away from it for its power-thirsty needs.Tethu,descendant of Peliney,and hero,had been defeated,before having to siblings,Te and Thu.After releasing Peliney from her resting tomb,can they rid chaos,or will chaos take the goddess and kill all? (this is an alternate ending to a story i already made)
1. Prolog

**_PROLOG_** :

 _Peliney was rushed down the swirling,sandstone stair,as her servents blocking her from returning to the surfice.The Lagora gaurds had already sealed the hach,leading into the ancient tombs.They had already prepared this area for her resting place when chaos had come to take her._

 _Long ago,a goddess was born in an empty void.This goddess,was a seedling.The goddess was called Peliney.Peliney created the world,a vast,lush mist of plants,trees,and also created life.Creatures,Seedlings,Drauks,Serkahs,and Lagoras,were all created by her.Once the were living within the world,she made the Great Tree,and lived within,making Water Spirits.The four(five counting Water Spirits)lived happily.But,their sorrow and depretion made the goddess suffer,witch formed an antitie known as chaos,as her counter part,or shadow.However,chaos could not leave the Great Tree without the goddesses sworn promition,so this new...life form offered to make the inhabitents no longer suffer.Peliney,not knowing what he ment,agreed,and chaos was let into the forest.Slowly,it corrupted the minds and souls of those around it,and turned the lush inviorment into a feild of sand and dust.The life forms feared the chaos,knowing they might die to it.Peliney cowered in fear as she watched her subjects fall to the dark side.Chaos soon relized he did not have enough power,so he made his way to the great tree.Chaos soon cluched the great tree,but Peliney and her subjects who lived within the oasis have gone._

 _Now she was here,About to be sealed into the Tomb Shrine to be safe from chaos.A sudden loud bang was herd,coming in the diriction of the hach,followed by a Langora gaurd saying,"THE CHAOS IS HERE!GET HER IN THE ALTER!"Peliney walked up to the shrine.There were two pillars,with stone lumites on the top,incrested with jewels.An arch was inbetwen the two pillars,with a chunck of lumite in the middle of the arch.Under it was a flat,marble table,with chains carved in it,with a grey gem in the center.She got up on the table and spread her arms out.The chains glew white,and the gem became a light blue color.Peliney was sucked in,but giving a blessing.Children of the great tree were made,and they would be able to work with Water Spirits,and make oasises the second her oasis was consumed by chaos._ _She felt her subjects die,she felt their sorrow,she ever felt it when the Water Spirits died out,and Seedlings had to live like the other desert folk.before the Water Spirits died,her soul was reincarnated as Tethu,but this charecter didnt know.Soon,the descendants of the hero were born into the world,Te and Thu.Though they did not know it,they were the descendants of Peliney,Goddess of creation,life,and happiness._


	2. The Seedling Settlement

**PLEASE TAKE NOTICE:This story takes place after the events of a story already made by me,and this is a bad ending of that story.Some origanal charecters will be here,but because this is the future,there are new charecter as wel** **l**

"JAMILEH!"Shouted to voices.Jamileh looked behind her.She tilted her head and beamed off a small,gentle smile."Oh.Hello twins-Te,Thu.How are you?"The twins were the chiefs of the settlement.Seedlings have been living like other Desert Folk once the last Water Spirit was swallowed by chaos.That Water Spirit was their big sisters best friend.Esna,was her name.The male one was called Te,and the girl was called Thu."We want to know,"Te started,but Thu finished the said-"If the hunters came back,""And how long they will be gone!"The both let of a big smile and giggled.In their old oasis,runned by their sister,a seedling named Shakuro was incharge of that.But once the oasis was swallowed by chaos,he died,leaving his sister alone in the desert.Few survived the events.But Te and Thu found her,followed by a group of surviving seedlings,and said they were making a settlement,and they would be pleased if she joined them.So they were here now.Jamileh tilted her head up a little."I believe they are still out there,and will take till tomorrow morning."Te and Thu smiled and nodded,and said,"OK!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"Thu cried.Te patted his sisters back,mubbleing,"there there...I miss sissy too..."They were in the chief tent,Thu bawling her eyes out.She missed her sister,Tethu.When Esna was being surrounded and engulfed by chaos,Tethu jumped in to save her,and was consumed by it too.Te always warned her the more they morned over their lost friends,chaos would only grow stronger,but she kept crying. _If this keeps on,Chaos might have enough power to consume the desert in one whole swoop..._ ,Te thought.

"TE!TRAVLERS ARE HERE!"Thu called out as two Lagora walked through the entrance."Hello travlers,"She said to them,bowing,"I am the chief of this settlement.May I help you?"The two Lagora nodded.The red Lagora with long ears bowed."Yes,but first,we must introduce our selfs.I am Badar,"Started the red one with long ears,"and this is my accomplice,Bata."He said,moving his hand towards the other red Lagora with shorter ears starnding next to him.Bata bowed too."Our elder sent us to find your elder."Bata said as he straighened himself."But you said chief...do you mean elder?"A arm suddenly fell on Thu's arm."Were too young to be elders."Te joked.The two Lagora looked at them."You two are both chief?"Questioned Badar.grinning,the twins nodded.Bata and Badar looked at each other with puzzled looks."We...we must tell the elder this."Bata said quickly before grabbing Badar and running out the exit.Te and Thu stared after them."That was,""Odd."

"CHEIF CHEIF!"A small little girl voice cried.The twins turned to see Maat running towared them,waving her arms around with a doll in her hand.She skidded to a stop infront of Thu and handed her the doll."I-I made t-this for you..."She painted,but in a sweet voice,"hug it tight when you are said about Tethu..."Maat made a gentle smile.Thu smiled back,tears swelled up in her eyes.She began to fall but Te caught her,holding her tight as she sobbed."N-N-Nemai(first costume made charecter.)!"Maat called softly,but loud enougth for people around her to hear.A seedling girl started to aproch them.(Lili charecter style.)They were wearing Fairy Clothes and a Desert Turban.Her hair poking out from under the turban was a dusty pink,her skin brown,and eyes were an emraled green.


End file.
